10 Years Later
by annaleisselalala
Summary: Earth has been peaceful for ten years, but that all will change when a new enemy comes out of the darkness. Can Pan, Trunks, and Goten save the Earth with the help of two others? Or will Earth finally meet it's doom.


Chapter 1. "Ten Years Later"

:Pan POV:

Earth is peaceful.

It has been this way ever since Grandpa Goku left with Shenron ten years ago.

Not much has changed other than people growing older.

"PAN!"

"Sis!"

Oh and the small fact that I now have two little brothers. Twins, Gabriel, and Vance. (Gabe and Van for short.) They are identical except for their hair cuts. Gabriel's is similar to how grandpa's was, and according to Grandma Chi-Chi, Vance's looks like Dads when he was around the age of twelve. Gabe and Van, are currently eight years old.

I glanced towards my left to see the two little twerps flying toward me with ear to ear grins plastered on their faces. It's quite obvious that they're up to something and I'm about to get drug into whatever they're scheming.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them when they stopped in front of me. I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We we're playing tag by a cave,.." Gabe started.

"When all of a sudden we felt a lot of power!" Van continued.

"Power?" I questioned. I haven't felt anything all day.

The two nodded their heads excitedly. "Yeah! We want to go in and explore!" Van smiled.

Gabe put a hand on his stomach as it growled, "I hope there is food in there somewhere! I'm starving."

Typical. Gabe acts just like Grandpa when it comes to food.

Van laughed, "You can eat later Gabe! Anyways Pan, we came here to see if you wanted to go too?"

I couldn't help but think of the old saying, curiosity killed the cat. I always end up in dangerous situations because of these two, but this mysterious power they felt is bugging me. So I gave in. "Sure, let's go."

Van threw his fist in the air, "Yes! Follow us Pan!"

I stood up and smiled at the two as they started to fly off in the direction they came from. Sighing I pulled my hair which was currently down to my waist up into a pony tail, before flying after them.

What could go wrong?

1..1..1

:Trunks POV:

"Trunks! What are doing home this early?"

I slapped my face. Leave it to Mom to catch me trying to sneak up the stairs. I backed up and walked into the kitchen to see her and Chi-Chi sitting at the table drinking tea.

"There wasn't anything to do, so I left early." I said, while I snatched an apple off of the counter.

Mom narrowed her eyes before saying, "There is always something to do, Trunks."

I nodded. I didn't really want to get into an argument with Mother. She always wins.

Chi-Chi laughed, "Aw. Go easy on him, Bulma. It's not like anything serious needs to be done."

Mom and I both starred at her in shock. Since when is she easy going?

Mom rested her head on her hand, "I guess you're right. Things sure have been quiet. Ten years of peace, it just doesn't seem real."

Chi-Chi smiled, "We shouldn't talk about such things. We don't want to jinx ourselves, now do we?"

Mom returned the smile to her, "Of course not."

Bra decided to grace us with her presence at that moment. "Ugh, I have the worst luck ever!"

Mom raised a curious eyebrow, "What happened sweetie?"

Bra threw her hands up in the air, "Today at the lab the power shut off six times! Every time I tried to save something that I was working on it would shut off again! Then to top it off, when I went to get in my car to come home, it wouldn't start! You want to know why!?"

We all starred at her waiting for her to continue her rant.

"Because the freaking battery was dead! So I had to fly home which isn't a big deal but it messed up my hair." She finished.

"Bra .."

"Why didn't I hear about the power going off?" I cut my mother off.

The three women looked at me. Bra put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking, "I told Ben to tell you about it. I wonder why he didn't?"

I frowned. This meant that I was going to have to go back to work. I promised Pan that we would hang out later but it seems like that won't happen now.

"Do you know where Pan was planning on being at today?" I asked, Chi-Chi.

She looked up, "Hmm, I'm pretty sure she said she was going to train in the mountains. Then the twins decided to head that way too. So I'd say she is with them."

"I see. If you see her later tell her, I'm sorry but I won't be able to hang out with her today."

Chi-Chi nodded her head, "Not a problem."

"Thank you." I said, before heading back out the front door. I'd tell Pan myself, but I don't have the time to fly to the mountains. I have to get to the lab and find out what is going on.

1..1..1

:Pan POV:

After flying for about fifteen minutes the boys and I landed. "This is the cave?" I asked, skeptical. I didn't feel any energy.

Gabe grinned, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

I crossed my arms, "Did you two lie to me?"

Van turned around looking pissed at the fact that I even asked. "No! We really felt something! I don't know about you Pan, but we are going in! Come on Gabe!"

Van stomped off into the cave, Gabe gave me a look and then followed him. I rolled my eyes, "little brothers," even so I went in too.

A few minutes later Van was over it and him and Gabe were telling jokes.

"Okay Pan. What did the fish say when he slammed into the wall?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Gabe, what?"

He had a stick in is hand scraping it along the wall as we walked, "Dam, hahahaha."

I laughed and waited for Van to say another one.

He had both his hands behind his head, "Okay I have one. Why don't skeletons fight each other?"

Gabe looked excited to hear it. "Why?" I said.

Van smirked, "They don't have the guts."

Gabe burst into laughter, and I chuckled as well. "Good one."

All giggles were pushed aside when I felt a sudden intense power. "Woah! Is that what you guys were talking about?"

Van nodded, "Uh-huh. Told ya!"

I started to run towards it. I didn't want for it to disappear again, the boys were right behind me.

When I ran to a huge open area I stopped. Glancing around I walked further out so I could put my hands on an old rusted railing. I looked below me and gasped, there were tanks everywhere with something in them, and machines. This can't be good.

"What is this place?"

Van and Gabe were beside me leaning through the railing. "I don't know but let's go down there and check it out!" Van said, excited.

I didn't even have a chance to say anything the two were already climbing through the opening in the railing and heading down.

:Third Person POV:

Pan was just about to follow the boys when a creature appeared on the railing between her hands. She screamed out of shock and jumped back trying to get some distance away from it.

Her scream attracted the boys attention, they turned around to see what her deal was. Pan wasn't one to just scream, well maybe not exactly.

Van and Gabes eyes widened when they saw it. "Eww, what is that?" asked Gabe.

Pan was having a quick internal debate on what to do. She studied the creature it was blue, with blood red eyes, and when it stood up on the railing it looked to be about 6'4. It was well built and covered in slime.

It lifted it's left hand in the air. Pan stood in a defensive stance, preparing herself for a fight.

"I think it's going to attack." She said towards the boys.

Van and Gabe's eyed widened. Sure they have had fights here and there before, but their dad, Uncle Goten, or Trunks have always been there too. This time it was just them and Pan. No offense to Pan, they knew she could kick ass if need be, but none of them knew what this thing was.

"But Pan.." The boys started.

However before they could finish the creature tilted its head towards it's left hand, then it went back to facing Pan with a smirk on it's face.

Pan's eyes widened seeing it smirk, before the thing leapt off the railing at incredible speed aiming for her. She quickly jumped to the right trying to avoid it, but it was faster than her. It appeared on her right and grabbed her by the throat, then slammed her into the wall. It laughed as it held her there to choke her.

Gabe and Van started to fly towards them to help Pan, while she held up her hand it front of the creature's face and attacked him with a Ki Blast. It was enough for it to release her and grab on to it's face. Pan held her neck as she tried to catch her breath.

Van and Gabe appeared in front of the creature, and both kicked it. It went flying over the railing and down below.

The boys pumped their fists in the air in triumph.

"Yes!" Van shouted proudly.

"Boo Ya!" Gabe said excitedly.

Pan ran to the railing to look down for it. She seemed frightened, Van quit cheering and sent her a disapproving look. "Geez Pan. Relax. If that freak comes back we will kick it's butt." He said with total confidence.

Gabe laughed, "Yeah it is probably just hungry. That's why it was so cranky!"

Pan glanced to her brothers, "That's not the problem. I don't get why I can't sense anything from it."

The boys and her looked thoughtful for a minute, then the three heard someone clapping in the distance.

1..1..1

:Trunks POV:

"What was stolen?!"

An elderly man tried to escape Trunks angry outburst. He leaned against the wall and pushed his round glasses up his nose, "I said, the secret project X678NDB was stolen, Sir."

Trunks put a hand on the side of his head, "Fantastic. I can't wait to tell mother about this."

1..1..1

Hello! (:

I decided to start this story earlier than I planned, but I couldn't help myself. I just love Trunks and Pan. (: I wish they had more fans, ahahaha.

But anyways for anyone who reads this, I hope you enjoy it.(:

Oh and Disclaimer, I don't own anything.


End file.
